Leriann
Leriann is one of the many kingdoms of Solaria and one of the four original kingdoms in the Solarian Alliance. The current ruler is Khan Leriann, in what appears to be something of a democracy. Leriann is a very militaristic kingdom with one of the largest armies and anyone is strongly encouraged to become a soldier to protect the kingdom. Khan Leriann's appear to be selected for their strength and honor as soldiers and there is a hierarchy among rankings in the military. The kingdom is on the very east of Solaria, by the sea and bordering Sevinnon. The Capital City is Ephermia, home to the famous Arena. Leriann is also known for being where the original Capital City of the Solarian Empire once was and its militaristic values very much reflect the original Legion. History Back when Solaria was still an Empire, an isolated place surrounded by large walls, the Capital City was exactly where present day Leriann is. The city was home to the Legion, an organization where anyone could join to protect the Empire, find treasures to fund the Empire, and simply be allowed to explore outside the walls. After the Empire split into various kingdoms, what was once the Capital City, is now present-day Leriann, with a very large army that very much resembles the Legion that serves to protect and guard the kingdom. The ruler of Leriann would be elected for their honor and strength as a soldier and would be known as Khan Leriann. Leriann became a very well known kingdom for its cavalry and use of Wyverns and other mounts to fight. They also have a navy, since they are by the sea, but it's a mediocre one, as Leriann has not dealt with any problems at sea in the past. Unfortunately, the extremely militaristic kingdom had some issues. Kane, one of the best Knights of all time and one of the Khan's lieutenants believed the system was corrupt, because the military continued to expand and expand and he believed it was far too large to succeed, as the kingdom spent far too much of its resources to build such a large military. He left the kingdom after being denied any chances of becoming a future Khan from Khan Leriann himself and joined the Tetra as he was one of the descendants. At some point prior to the story, Eden became a Colonel and soon after, Heath became a Knight. In the Prologue, Khan Leriann was present at a meeting designed to form the Solarian Alliance, and Leriann became one of the four main kingdoms to form it. Soon after, war broke out with Thet and after the party received aid from Kadelatha and Cordelia, they requested aid from Leriann, needing some of their forces and their Wyverns. Unlike the other two kingdoms, Khan Leriann did not aid Thet right away as he was known to only give help to those who prove their worth. He promised to send some troops, but would provide most of the help requested if the party succeeded to impress him, tasking them to go through the Arena. Fortunately, the party succeeds and Khan Leriann does as promised, giving them what they need and sending Heath Orion to go help them. The Leriann Army is seen quite a few times throughout Part I, helping their Allies and soon after, Eden Lutus joins the party to oversee everything. Eventually they clash with Kane and manage to defeat him and the Tetra, ending the war. Khan Leriann is there again to help reform the Solarian Alliance. Over the timeskip, Eden and Heath start a sort of Mercenary program to help rebuild the kingdoms and help out anyone in need, reforming Leriann's military system and decreasing it in size. In Part II, Leriann is the first kingdom to help Kadelatha, when it is attacked by Sevinnon. And eventually, Silvatica is thrown into the mix to "help" the two fight Sevinnon. Later on in Part II, the entire Solarian Alliance steps in once again in another war to stop Silvatica, as they have all been manipulated by its king. In the Part II ending, Kane returns to Leriann to continue to overlook the growing reforms for the kingdom. It also is mentioned in a Side Quest that the Arena has had world tournaments over the years and regularly has tournaments in general. Knights of Leriann To become a Knight, one must impress the Khan, train, and pass an entrance exam. Any able-bodied people can become a Knight, but staying as one takes more than just that. The Knights were known for their physical prowess and defensive ability, but a lot of them had trouble with using aura as many couldn't even use a little of it, until Eden Lutus, with his natural affinity for it, developed a fighting style that allowed the Knights to use aura by only charging their attacks with it, powering them up better, and a way to train them to do so, earning him the title of Colonel. There appears to be a ranking system, as Colonels can lead the Knights and Lieutenants can lead the Colonels. It appears that Lieutenants can potentially become Khans as Kane attempted to become a Khan. Known Citizens * Khan Leriann * Eden Lutus- Colonel * Heath Orion- Knight and eventual Colonel * Illyana-Knight * Sofie-Knight * Zoro-Knight * Mia-Knight * Hyde- Knight * Kane- Former Lieutenant and left. Eventually came back by the ending of Part II * Heath's Family * Eden's Family (Left prior to the story.) Key Places * Leriann Castle * Arena * Heath's House * Abandoned Fortress Trivia * The Arena appears in all Legacies Chronicles Games at some point and it started in the area where Leriann is * The original ruler of Leriann was Aeolus, a member of Celeste's party * Leriann appears to not be a kingdom that is known for its agriculture * Bob and Dude, two commentators in every Arena in every game appear here in the Arena Side Quest